HotSpring
by sayuri2023
Summary: After the war, Eragon lost his ability to trust anyone with his thoughts, even to Arya and Sapphira, who are the most closest to him. Will a little midnight dip in a nearby hot-spring change his mind? One-shot. EraXMur.


**HOT-SPRING**

**Summary: After the war, Eragon lost his ability to trust anyone with his thoughts, even to Arya and Sapphira, who are the most closest to him. Will a little midnight dip in a nearby hot-spring change his mind? One-shot. EraXMur.**

**Rating: T**

The night was pitch black. Eragon had finally finished up healing the last of the wounded and came out of the camp. The sudden attack of the urgals had taken a huge toll on the Varden people.

"Eragon," said a warm lovely voice from behind. He turned around to see the beautiful

Elf princess looking at him in concern.

"Arya svit-kona," he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking out for you, dragon rider," said Arya, "Nasuada said you looked worried. Is it about…. Murtagh?"

Normally Eragon would have simply lashed out if somebody else had asked him the question. But being Arya…

"Please Arya;" he said softly, "I really do not want to talk about this yet."

"At least get your shoulder healed," persisted Arya.

Eragon looked across his shoulder. He had hardly cared about the wound there. It must have been one of those bloody urgals.

"There is a hot spring half a mile down the edge of the hill," said Arya, looking yonder, "They are said to have mysterious soothing powers. Would you like to try it out? I'm sure you'll find the answers to your troubles."

"Hot-spring?" asked Eragon in surprise.  
"Don't worry," smiled Arya, "It isn't really that far. Would you like to take Roran with you?"

He thought about his cousin for a second. Right now he was attending Katrina who had a wound on her left leg.

"I'd rather go alone," he said, "Thank you Arya."

Arya smiled in return and moved away. And Eragon started to move in the direction Arya had pointed.  
_You cannot fool her you know, she is an elf princess._

"_I know, Sapphira," _replied Eragon_, "But… it's not as if she'd understand or something."_

"_You are scared," _said Sapphira,_ "Of trusting her. You think she would betray your trust in the same way… as your brother did.'_

Eragon stamped on a piece of wood in disgust

"_HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!!!" _he cried

"_Then is he something else then?" _sniggered Sapphira in his mind.

Cursing Eragon snapped off the mental link. That'd dragon sometimes went way out of her limits.

The scene in front was beautiful. The water was clear, mists rose from it giving it a heavenly sight. All around the spring grew abundant amount of strange herbs and plants. Angela would have been delighted to have come here, he was sure of that.

Slowly Eragon stripped and entered the water. He felt his shoulder stinging. Clear moonlight shone on his skin as he waded waist deep into the spring. For some reason, he found it relaxing.

The one thing that was prominent on his mind right now… Murtagh.

In the past he had always tried to block his brother out of his mind. But subconsciously whenever his mental shields relaxed, he had found himself drifted off to his brother's thoughts. His warm smile, his playful hazel eyes…

But immediately his mind would wander off to their last meeting. Almost instantly, his thought would change into anger and vengeance.

"DAMN YOU, MURTAGH!" he cried out exasperatedly, "Just… DAMN YOU!"

He slowly cupped a handful of water and looked into it. It was crystal clear. No dirt or grit was visible. He had thought of Murtagh like that once.

He slowly washed his wound, and left a trail of blood behind in water. Slowly it dispersed. Tears fell from Eragon's eyes like pearls. It was one of those times he actually let his emotions flow. No one knew how vulnerable their rider was.

He wasn't aware when someone was looking at him from behind some bushes. Nor was he looked up when that someone stripped off his clothes and entered the water.

But he did look up, when he was embraced by strong arms from behind his back.

"_Waise heill_," said that voice. Silky and smooth, just like how Eragon had remembered.

The wound had cleared up instantly.

"You didn't have to do that," said Eragon quietly. He wasn't pulling out of his brother's embrace, nor did he hug him back. He just stood there, waist deep in water.

Murtagh didn't reply him. But slowly he dropped his arms. Eragon turned around.

"Just do it already," he said.

"Do what, brother?" asked Murtagh.

"You came here to kill me didn't you?" asked Eragon coolly.

Murtagh smirked, "If I had come to kill you now, why'd you think I healed you? You should have thought of at least that much.

Eragon had no reply for that. Grey eyes met hazel orbs. They were, clear and deep as usual. Eragon felt he could see right through his brother's soul. He blushed.

"Why?" his eyes asked his brother. "Why… did you betray us? Why… did you have to go and "join them? Why…" but his mouth stayed silent.

"Leave", was the only word he said, "Leave now."

Murtagh looked him skeptically. Then he let out a sigh.

Finally he said," First you curse me, then you cry for me, then you ask me to leave?"

"You betrayed us," spat Eragon.

"I am your only brother," replied Murtagh, moving closer to Eragon.

"YOU ARE WITH GALBATORIX!" cried Eragon.

"I am your only family," replied back Murtagh, moving further in. Eragon did not move back.

"Roran and Katrina are my family," he breathed, aware, that he and Murtagh were a few fingers apart," They love me."

"And I love you, dear brother," whispered Murtagh, their lips inches away.

"But you are my enemy and mmm…"

Murtagh's lips came crashing on to Eragon's. And the world outside stopped.

As the initial shock wore off, Eragon relaxed slightly. His arm went around Murtagh's neck, and his brother in turn put his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Their lips finally separated, and their breaths came out in pants.

"What does this make us?" asked Eragon, "Enemies? Brothers? Or.."

"Or what?" asked Murtagh. He slowly tilted his brother's face, and looked into his eyes.

"You are… so beautiful," whispered Murtagh, "So pure… you deserve so much better."

"You're thinking of leaving me again, aren't you?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh sighed. "You have to understand, brother," he said, "I cannot risk anything right now. And especially not Thorn's life. We are pledged to him."

"I know," said Murtagh, against his brother's chest, "The only way to save you is to kill Galbatorix. And I'll do that. _Wiol_ _Ono_. For you."

"Knowing that under my master's command I could kill you any second," asked Murtagh, "How can you say that?"

"Because… I care…" said Eragon, and pressed his lips against his brother's.

This kiss was more sensuous than before; it took Eragon's breath away. Then Murtagh placed a kiss on Eragon's forehead, on one cheek and then the other. As his lips traveled to the base of his neck, he found Eragon stiffening up.

"Hush brother," said Murtagh silently, "You have to trust me on this one."

"Nnnnn…hhh…" was all Eragon could whimper as Murtagh's skillful lips found its way to his chest, and then back to his lips. Then suddenly…

"Eragon, where are you?"

"Roran! Shit!" said Eragon, ducking Mutagh's head underwater. Roran just popped up from behind a tree.

"There you are," he said, eyeing his cousin, and suddenly noticed his blushed face and swollen lips.

"Are you all right? You were pretty late, so Arya send me looking for you"

"Uh… I'm fine. Just give me a minute will you?" replied back Eragon.

"All right," said Roran, "Hurry up."

As Roran moved a bit away, Murtagh came above the surfaces and gasped for air.

"You should really go now," said Eragon, "He'll be coming back any minute."

Murtagh nodded and came out off the water. Eragon followed him from behind.

"Remember, brother" said Murtagh, after they finished dressing up, "I will always love you, and watch out for you."

"I know", said Eragon, "But after all this is over…"

"I will come back to you," finished Murtagh, "I promise."

With a last kiss, they parted their own ways.

**A/N: How was it? If you like it please don't forget to review. But no flames please…**

**See ya…**


End file.
